supernaturallycharmedfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 5
1. A Witch's Tail, parts one and two 2002-09-22 The Charmed Ones are drawn to an innocent mermaid who must elicit a proclamation of love from her mortal boyfriend or lose her immortality to a water demon known as the Sea Hag. Determined to save the mermaid, the Charmed Ones cast a spell, unfortunately morphing Phoebe into a mermaid. Confused and surprised by Cole's unexpected return from the underworld, Phoebe finds a new sense of independence in the sea and refuses to return to land. 2. Happily Ever After 2002-09-29 An evil witch from a fairy tale tries to increase her power by trapping the Charmed Ones in warped versions of classic fairy tales. Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) attends a formal ball as Cinderella and meets an evil Prince Charming (guest star Sean Patrick Flanery, "The Dead Zone"), Paige (Rose McGowan) takes a bite from a poisoned apple, and Piper (Holly Marie Combs) has a nasty confrontation with a big bad wolf. 3. Siren Song 2002-10-06 The Siren (guest star, Melinda Clarke), who preys on married men and their wives, puts Cole (Julian McMahon) under a spell and Piper (Holly Marie Combs) and Paige (Rose McGowan) must try to figure out how to save Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) from certain death. Meanwhile, Piper and Leo's personas are switched magically by their unborn baby. 4. Magic Wears A Mask 2002-10-13 A young boy (guest star Andrew James) whose drawings magically come to life is forced to create a drawing that transforms a demon into a super villain. To help the Charmed Ones stop the demon, the boy creates a new drawing that turns Piper (Holly Marie Combs), Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Paige (Rose McGowan) into comic book super heroines. 5. The Eyes Have It With her power of premonition gone, Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) seeks advice from a fortune teller and discovers that a demon, Cree (guest star, Channon Roe), is stealing the eyes of Gypsies in an attempt to reverse a curse placed on his father. Meanwhile, when Phoebe touches a Gypsy pendant, her powers return stronger than ever and she vividly witnesses the deaths of The Charmed Ones. 6. Sympathy For The Demon When the Demon of Fear, Barbas (guest star Billy Drago) returns to seek revenge on The Charmed Ones for vanquishing him years ago, he manages to trick Paige (Rose McGowan) into performing a spell that gives him powers to trap the Charmed Ones in the manor and use their own fears against them 7. A Witch In Time Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) inadvertently opens a tunnel in time by repeatedly saving the life of her new boyfriend, Miles (guest star, Ken Marino), who has been preordained to die. The time tunnel provides a pathway for a warlock from the future, Bacarra (guest star Jason Brooks), who steals the Book of Shadows and uses its power to kill two of the Charmed Ones, leaving the last remaining sister to reverse the chain of death. 8. Daddy Dearest When Cole (Julian McMahon) realizes that he must eventually give in to his evil destiny, he attacks the Charmed Ones in the hope that they will vanquish him forever and end his suffering. Meanwhile, Paige (Rose McGowan) gets her first charge as a Whitelighter and is shocked when the angry, self-pitying man she is supposed to protect turns out to be the father she never knew. 9. The Mummy's Tomb 2003-01-05 Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) falls prey to Jeric (guest star Adrian Paul), a demon in search of the perfect body to hold the spirit of Isis, his dead lover. To trap the spirit, Jeric mummifies Phoebe's body. Meanwhile, Cole (Julian McMahon) tries to save Phoebe by making a deal with the demon. 10. The Importance of Being Phoebe After kidnapping Phoebe (Alyssa Milano), Cole (Julian McMahon) sends a Shape-shifter to assume Phoebe's identity to help him manipulate Piper (Holly Marie Combs) and Paige (Rose McGowan) into giving him ownership of the Manor, allowing Cole access to the powerful Nexus located beneath the house. While Phoebe plans her escape, Cole uses his power to have Paige arrested and to make sure Piper's club fails to pass health inspections. 11. Centennial Charmed In his twisted attempt to win Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) back, Cole (Julian McMahon) casts a spell that alters reality, eliminating Paige (Rose McGowan) and destroying the Power of Three. Paige suddenly finds that her sisters have no knowledge of her existence - Phoebe is trapped in an unhappy marriage and Piper (Holly Marie Combs) is a demon-killing vigilante consumed with avenging Prue's death. Paige finally convinces Piper to trust her, and together they help Phoebe vanquish Cole forever. 12. House Call The Council of Witch Doctors makes a house call to The Charmed Ones and use voodoo dolls to lead them down various paths of self-destruction: Paige (Rose McGowan) abducts her former boyfriend's fiancée and takes her place a the wedding, Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) poses for a magazine centerfold to increase readership of her column, while Piper (Holly Marie Combs) almost destroys the manor when she becomes an obsessive cleaner. 13. Sand Francisco Dreamin' 2003-03-09 A demon attacks The Charmed Ones with dream dust, causing their nightmares to come to life. Paige (Rose McGowan) is harassed by an evil clown at a baby shower, Piper (Holly Marie Combs) has an affair and Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) is chased by a maniac with a chainsaw. The sisters must use magic to put themselves to sleep to re-enter their nightmares and unmask the symbolic meaning of their dreams. 14. The Day the Magic Died Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Paige (Rose McGowan) go to a summit meeting with the leaders of evil and discover that all magic - both good and bad - has disappeared enabling the leaders to steal Piper's (Holly Marie Combs) about-to-be-born baby and welcome the twice-blessed child into the kingdom of evil. Meanwhile, Piper goes into labor, while Phoebe and Paige must find a way to save the baby without magic. 15. Baby's First Demon When Piper's (Holly Marie Combs) baby is nearly kidnapped by demons, Paige (Rose McGowan) goes undercover to track down the kidnappers at a demonic black market, but is captured before she can vanquish them. The demons use Paige as a decoy to distract Piper and Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) away from the Manor to launch an attack on Leo (Brian Krause) and the baby. Meanwhile, Phoebe is smitten with her new boss, Jason Dean (guest star, Eric Dane) but is under fire when he questions her integrity. 16. Lucky Charmed The Charmed Ones join forces with a Leprechaun (guest star Mark Povinelli) when they go after a demon who is killing Leprechauns and stealing their magic. To reward them for their efforts, the Leprechaun grants each sister good luck, enabling Paige (Rose McGowan) to gain wealth, Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) to meet a new man and Piper (Holly Marie Combs) to book a major rock star (Pat Benatar as herself) for P3. When the spell wears off, the demon casts a bad luck spell on the sisters and kidnaps Piper. In the meantime, Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Paige (Rose McGowan) must rally the Leprechauns to reverse their bad luck and rescue Piper. 17. Cat House When Piper (Holly Marie Combs) and Leo (Brian Krause) see a marriage counselor to work out their marital problems, Piper casts a spell that lets them literally see the key moments of their past. However, the spell goes awry and Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Paige (Rose McGowan) are sent back in time to relive Piper's memories. Unbeknownst to Phoebe and Paige, a warlock (guest star Zachary Quinto) is also caught up in Piper's spell, and uses the opportunity to try and kill The Charmed Ones' cat, their "familiar," which would permanently alter their future. 18. Naughty Nimphs 04/20/03 When a demon kills the satyr (guest star Todd Duffey) of the Spring of Life, the satyr's underlings, a trio of wood nymphs, escape to San Francisco to find a new leader. After the nymphs magically transform Paige (Rose McGowan) into one of them, they are all captured by the demon, Tull (guest star Jaimz Woolvett) who forces them to lead him to the Spring. Piper (Holly Marie Combs) and Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) must rescue Paige before the demon destroys the forest with his newfound powers. 19. Sense and Sensability The Charmed Ones are weakened when an old Crone (guest star Grace Zabriskie) magically steals their senses making Piper blind, Phoebe deaf, and Paige mute in an effort to steal Piper's baby who holds the vision of "all" power. When the Crone kidnaps Leo (Brian Krause) in another attempt to steal the baby, Piper (Holly Marie Combs), Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Paige (Rose McGowan) tap into their sixth sense to overcome their handicaps and defeat her. Meanwhile, Piper and Leo are pleasantly surprised to discover that baby Wyatt is coming into his own powers. 20. Necromancing The Stone When Grams (guest-star Jennifer Rhodes) and the Halliwell matriarchs are summoned to bless baby Wyatt, they fall prey to the Necromancer demon (guest-star Chris Sarandon) who has returned from the Spirit Realm seeking to absorb their magical spirits. Meanwhile, Piper (Holly Marie Combs) is hurt by Grams' disappointment over the newest addition to the Halliwell family; Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) contemplates Jason's (guest-star Eric Dane) invitation, even though it will take her away from her family; and Paige (Rose McGowan) casts a truth spell on her boyfriend (guest-star Norman Reedus) to see if he can handle her big, bad secret. 21. and 22. Oh My Goddess, parts one and two Released after centuries spent entombed beneath the Artic ice, the Titans, Greek mythic gods, set out to eliminate their captors, the Elders. Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Paige (Rose McGowan) are nearly defeated by the Titans, but are saved by Chris (guest star Drew Fuller, "Black Sash"), a mysterious Whitelighter from the future. Meanwhile, Leo (Brian Krause) makes a decision to give the Charmed Ones the ultimate power to vanquish the Titans, recreating them as Greek Goddesses, despite the risk that they will be seduced by their vast new powers. Phoebe becomes the Goddess of Love, Piper (Holly Marie Combs) the Goddess of Earth and Paige the Goddess of War. However, Piper's life is turned upside-down when Leo accepts his call to become the new leader of the Elders. Piper's loss and anger consumes her, allowing the Charmed Ones to destroy the Titans.